Talk Like a Pirate Day
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Ahoy! Hop o' board an' watch as Rikkai discovers TLAPD.


**Title:** Talk Like a Pirate Day

**Summary:** Ahoy! Hop o' board an' watch as Rikkai discovers TLAPD.

**Warnings:** Only the fact that it might be somewhat hard to understand, especially if your first language isn't English (the language in here is in, ahem, Pirate for much of it, so yeah.)

**Words:** 552. So it's half-way between a drabble and a good-sized a fic.

**Dedication:** Laura and Lissa. The first of whom is my beta and last-years pirate buddy; the second of whom was this years pirate-buddy (even on picture day for her), and like a sister who I've never met.

**A/N:** Ahoy! Happy TLAPD, mateys! Today be me favorite holida', and I be celebratin' in a good way: by sharin' wit' all o' you! I hope ye enjoy! It be rather short and quickly written, but I did enjoy writin' it for ye!

**BETA'D! Thank you Laura!**

* * *

Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku was a normal school.

It honestly was. It was just a select few who attended the school that weren't.

And one of those few happened to go by the name of Kirihara Akaya.

So it wasn't too much of a surprise when he walked into school on September 19th dressed as a pirate. That was just Akaya being Akaya. Still, the boy_normally_ had a reason behind everything he did, not matter how twisted and unusual it was, and yet again his teammates decided to ask him his thought process before shipping him off to the insane asylum.

"Akaya," the blue-haired captain started, "your outfit today is, well, interesting. Would you care to inform us why you're dressed like a pirate?"

"Because it be Talk Like a Pirate Day!"

Silence followed.

"It's what, Akaya?" Yukimura asked again.

"Talk Like a Pirate Day. It be a holida', September 19th."

Niou snorted. "Yeah, brattling, I think the key word in that twisted holiday is_talk_ like a pirate, not _dress_ like one."

"Bilge rat," the curly-haired boy muttered under his breath.

There was a rather awkward pause here, in which half of the team wondered what he had just said, and the others wondered where Akaya had learned that kind of language.

"So, Akaya-kun" - Yagyuu had decided to break the awkward silence – "tell us more about this, ahem, holiday."

He looked elated at being allowed to explain himself. "Well, it be International Talk Like a Pirate day, but just Talk Like a Pirate Day or TLAPD for short. It be started many a year ago on June 6th by two American men as they somehow started talkin' in pirate slang. But o' course that be t' date o' t' anniversary o' WWII, so one o' them came up with September 19th off o' t' top o' their heads. And what be more fun than talkin' like a pirate? Not much. So o' course it hit."

The stared for a moment, trying to absorb what he had just said, most of it going in one ear and out the other, though Yanagi did seem to be taking detailed notes in a suspicious looking notebook.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Akaya rummaged through his bag and pulled out some pieces of paper before handing one to each of them.

"What the hell?" a slightly freaked-out Marui said. "Stop an Earthquake; Become a Pirate?"

Akaya nodded. "Ahoy! see, t' decrease in t' number o' pirates over they years be causin' earthquakes, hurricanes, global warmin', and other major natural disasters."

"Right then." Jackal said. "Guess we be um, talking like pirates today?" He looked around at the rest of the group who blinked at him.

"Um, sure…" Marui agreed.

Akaya's eyes lit up. "Yay! I'll be seein' ye later then?" and ran off to class.

There was a consecutive team sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder about him, I really do," the blue haired boy said, staring after him.

"Don't we all? I suppose we better, um," Yanagi paused for a moment, "get t' class then."

"Arrr," the regulars said, in sync, and headed inside.

Behind some trees, the basketball team watched the tennis team and couldn't help but think for more than the first time that week that maybe, just _maybe_, they were on to something.

* * *

**Ending A/N:** T'anks for readin'! Yeah, put together real quick, as you can pro'ly tell. Please review, neh? Concrit be loved! The beta'ed version should be up soon. 

**If you read my other works:** I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been so busy it's just...hard. I'm hoping to set aside some time soon just to sit down and type everything that has been written out by hand, and to write some more. _Shut Down Day_ is actually coming along somewhat, and _In Which Tennis Boys Have Children_, chapter three has been written (I would have it up right now, but I want to finish changing chapter one and two so they aren't in script format first.) _Zutto_ six has been started, though it's hard to find time to write that because it's so serious. Still, I hope to get out chapter six before, ahem, the year anniversary of the fic (not that six short chapters in a year isn't terrible anyway). And if you happened to be waiting for _Pot isn't just an acronym_, well, chapter three had been almost finished in February, but I lost it somewhere along the way and...yeah...I'm still searching for it. Sorry. :/ -shuts up now-


End file.
